


One Shot Collection

by Technogirl123



Category: AU - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, one shot stories - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by The Witcher, Mark Fischbach Egos, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Randomness, Sean McLoughlin Egos, YouTube, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technogirl123/pseuds/Technogirl123
Summary: This is just a place for me to write in story ideas and One shots. I will be using this mostly to overcome writers block with my current works and or to have a start for other story ideas. If you have any suggestions or ideas, leave a comment and I will see about writing it into this collection! I'm not sure how often this will be updated, like I had mentioned it's mostly to help me clear my mind while writing other stories.
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting a Hero

*2 years prior, November 2018.*

I sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to calm down the trembles running through my limbs. 

"You're fine. You're alright." I kept repeating that life saving phrase, but it wasn't working this time. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I brushed them away before they could escape. 

"Stop doing this, just stop this noise!" I covered my ears and laid back on the bed. My thoughts were too loud this time. I could try to call someone but how would I explain why I'm feeling this? 

It feels like everything I have ever done was a lie. 

It feels like I have been lying to everyone and I'm actually an awful person. 

"I am awful." I muttered. The trembling slowed down and I uncovered my ears to fully hear the noise. 

"I am worthless." I sat up and turned towards the mirror. My stupid eyes were glossy and red. 

"Is this honestly what I think?" I pulled my knees to my chest and kept my eyes on the mirror. Within in the mirror, I can see every person that has made me smile. It ends with an image of three people. 

My mother.

My sister.

My lover.

I smile and let the tears trail down my face. 

"I might feel like I'm worthless, but they wouldn't think that." I wiped away the tears and held my knees closer. 

"I think I need to watch something to finish this attack off." The trembling had stopped and I started taking in deep breaths. I laid back down and grabbed my phone to open YouTube.

"Mark, he plays that one anxiety game. That calms me down quickly." I search for the video but notice something on the related list that catches my eye.

"Jacksepticeye meets a teary fan?" I bounced back and forth between liking Jack and not caring much. I loved a couple of his playthroughs but otherwise he wasn't something I enjoyed to watch.

Curiosity got the better of me and I clicked on the video. It opened with Jack sitting on the Late Late show and a girl had been picked to ask a question. I watched as she started to cry from the nerves, I understood how that felt. 

Then, Jack ran up and hugged her. I just watched how he comforted the girl and brought her back to the couch he was sitting on. He held her hand and talked with her, consistently telling her that she was alright.

I could feel a new wave of emotions hitting me, I looked to the side and saw other videos about mental health from Jack and other youtubers.

"Any of you out there that are feeling very lonely, depressed, very sad, anxious, it's not a bad thing. You're not a bad person, you can get out of it and I believe in you. If no one else believes in you just trust that I believe in you." Jack spoke into the camera before it moved on to the next person. 

Just like that, it hit me. I went through and watched as much about his view on mental health as I could find. Each one filling me with hope and determination to fight this. The night turned into watching his most popular videos, from vlogs to ego's. To tour videos and short games.

A new feeling blooms in me. I had the reasons to keep living but didn't have the tools to fight. 

Now, I can fight this and stride for a happier life.

*Present day. 2020* 

I stare up at the ceiling from my bed. My husband sleeps soundly next to me and the cat curls up between us. I look around the room and think about all the hard work we have done to make this house our home. I carefully sit up and get out of bed without disturbing him or the cat. Once successful, I get changed into outdoor work clothes and head outside. I tend to the flowers I have planted and picking up any sticks or weeds growing. 

My phone stops my music to let me know that I'm receiving a call. I set down the sticks and reach for me phone.

"Hey!"

"Hello!" It's Jingles, my best friend. We meet online and hit it off pretty quick when we found out we had a lot in common. 

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much just the biggest surprise of your life!" I waited for her to tell me the surprise, but was met with silence.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Well, you could try and guess."

"Hmm, you're going to surprise me by coming back here for a week?" During spring this year she came down for my wedding. It was the first time we ever got to meet in person. Besides it being my wedding weekend, it was an amazing time hanging out with her other than facetiming. 

"Kind of right but not really."

"So I'll get to see you for a week though!"

"That's not the main surprise!" She laughed. I sat down on the grass and thought over anything that would be exciting.

"I'm at a lose, just tell me!"

"Alright fine! I won a contest!"

"That's awesome! What was it!"

"I commented on a post online enough and got picked! The best part is what I won!"

"The suspense is killing me!"

"I won free tickets to PAX!"

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!" I was super excited for her. She's been to other conventions, but she hasn't been to PAX yet. She'll love it!

"Well, you better facetime me when you go around!"

"As if you're not going with me!"

"Wait, what?"

"I did say tickets! I won two passes for the whole weekend of PAX!" I almost jumped right up off the ground, or passed out. "Are you alive?"

"Yes! Yes, yes I'm here!" 

"So is this a yes that you'll go with me?"

"Of course I'll go! This is so awesome!" 

"I know! I'll send you the details and we can figure out the smaller details in a bit alright?"

"Sounds like a plan!" We exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. 

I ran inside the house to tell my husband the amazing news. He was just as trilled for us as we were excited to go. 

***

About three weeks has passed since we got the wonderful news about going to PAX. Jingles and I planned out how we will meet up, where to stay, and what our plan was for that weekend. It was still a couple months away, but it gave me something to look forward to.

***

It was finally time to start packing! I was beaming with excitement and nerves all week. My coworkers were excited for me, but I could tell that they were getting tired of me consistently talking about it. I packed my bags and went to bed early so I could make my flight in the morning.

I would be flying out to meet with Jingles at her home state, then we would carpool to the hotel that was close to where PAX was being held. I was super excited to go to PAX but I also got to see my best friend again after months of being apart. 

I could barely sleep from all the nerves of flying alone. I groaned when my alarm went off, feeling like I laid in bed all night awake. I quickly got ready and headed to the car with my husband. We drove to the airport before the sun was even up. Once there, my husband and I said goodbye and hugged while I ran into the airport. 

The flight there was easy, I slept for most of it. I called Jingles to let her know that we had landed and asked where she would be. Her and her husband were waiting in the main area. I hurried off the flight and grabbed my bags before heading to find them. 

After looking for just a few moments, I found them! 

"Jingles!" She screamed out and ran towards me. We collided and hugged while laughing. 

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" We kept laughing until her husband told us we needed to leave so we could get prepared for our long drive. The drive to their house consisted of us catching up and excited buzz for the weekend. 

We came up with a plan and we left to head to PAX. We were so excited that the trip went by in a flash. Suddenly we were checking into our hotel for the night and spent the last couple of hours watching our favorite YouTube videos. 

The next morning we woke up and got dressed for breakfast. Downstairs we ran into other PAX members and we sat down at a large table. We made new friends and talked about what all we were excited to do! Jingles and I were excited for some of the panels, games, and lastly the meet and greets. There was one in particular that we were both nervous to attend. 

The first day went by quickly but was amazing! This was Jingles fourth time going to any kind of convention, but this was my first time. I was nervous on getting lost or overwhelmed with the crowds, but Jingles kept me calm by going over the plan and keeping me focused. 

We went back to the hotel after the last panel was over. It was with Thomas Sanders and he answered fan questions and talked more about himself. It was super awesome getting to see him on stage talking in front of hundreds of fans. We sat on our beds going back and forth about the day and what tomorrow holds. 

"It's the meet and greets tomorrow!" 

"I know." Jingles looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong? Are you excited to meet him?"

"I'm just really nervous that I'll embarrass myself or say something stupid." I held my head in my hands.

"I promise, he won't think anything is stupid and you won't embarrass yourself. I'll be there and I got you!" She held her arms up like a superhero. I couldn't hide my laughter for long, and eventually we were both rolling on our beds laughing. That night, I ended up sleeping pretty good.

The next morning, Jingles woke me up quietly. Once I started to wake up she suddenly jumped out of bed and was jumping around the room.

"Today's the day! We get to meet him! Get excited!" She was yelling and waving her arms around the room. I sat up laughing and joined in on the excitement dance.

We got cleaned up and headed downstairs for breakfast again. We could barely eat from our nerves and excitement. We managed to eat enough and headed to the building for the meet and greet.

The line to see him was already long, but we expected this. We brought a couple of card games to pass the time, talked with the other fans in line with us, and just took the time to prepare for the meeting.

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I'm going to try and not go into to much detail but I want him to know how he helped me." I nodded in agreement.

"I just hope I don't start crying in front of him."

"I know for sure that I will." Jingles laughed.

"Well, how about this. You have free rein to cry first, then after we leave if I need to I will." Jingles face lite up and she gave me a hug.

"You can cry anytime! I am here to support you!" I laughed and felt myself relax. The line moved along until we were inside the room.

There he was at the end. 

Sean, or otherwise known as Jacksepticeye.

I could feel my anxiety catch in my throat just knowing that I would be meeting him soon. Thoughts flooded my mind on what to say or do, until a gentle hand rested on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok." Jingles smiled at me, which I returned the smile and wiped my eyes. 

"I know. It'll be great!" We moved up in line and then finally we were next. I heard Jingles sniff and suddenly we were walking up. I stepped aside to let Jingles go up to him first.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey!" Sean spoke warmly and held his arms up for a hug. She walked into it and was completely enclosed in his arms. I could see her shoulders shaking. "Hey, It's alright!" Sean was trying to comfort her. God he was awesome.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, Sean waved it off with a smile. Jingles started talking with Sean when she controlled her voice. I could see him nodding and smiling while she went over her story. 

When she finished with her story he pointed to the side for a picture and gave her another hug. She walked back to me wiping away tears, but managed to give me a smile. 

It was my turn now. I timidly walked up and couldn't even say anything. I knew I tried to say hi, but I didn't hear my voice at all. Sean smiled and gave me a hug. 

It was the type of hug that just forced out all the negativity from my head. For that moment, everything was ok. The only other person who could hug like this was my husband. I hugged him back before parting away.

"Hi!" He smiled at me.

"Hi." I finally heard my voice. Relief washed over me, until I knew I had to say something again.

"You're ok." He patted my shoulder, I could already feel my eyes watering up.

"I know, and I also know that everyone comes up here with stories on how they found you and how you saved them." Sean nodded. "Which is amazing, you have helped so many people by just being you. Honestly, you helped pull me out of a scary time and I wanted to thank you for that." I beamed up at him.

"You don't have to thank me. It's like you said, I'm just me. But I do appreciate you coming here!" He smiled back at me. 

"Back in 2018, I hit a low point in my life where I doubted everything that made me, me. But I stumbled onto one of your videos and it pulled me out of it. It was amazing honestly. So thank you for that." He leaned over and hugged me again. The tears were about to breach, I just needed to hold out a little longer. We took a picture together which was just a simple smile and pose. 

"Before I go, I wanted to tell you something funny that did happen years ago."

"Alright?"

"I had a roommate in collage that loved watching your videos. This was back in 2015, so when you were playing Happy Wheels."

"Oh gosh, yeah?" He chuckled.

"Well, for some reason, she would replay just the beginning. Like a bunch in a row for whatever reason."

"That sounds awful, oh my god!"

"Well, this was when I was first introduced to you're channel."

"So you weren't a fan at first?' He was laughing which is what I was hoping for.

"Then, not so much. I had early classes and she would do this at midnight usually. But even in 2016 I was watching Night in the Woods and Kindergarten. Which those were my two favorite games you played then."

"Aw, thank you! Also, I am so sorry you had to suffer like that!" I started laughing.

"It's fine! Thank you for your time in chatting with me!" He gave me a last quick hug before I hurried back to join with Jingles.

We walked out of the room and went right outside. Once we were alone, I let the tears out. I was so relieved to be out of there, but I was so happy I got to meet him. Jingles was in the same boat as me, as far as excited and relieved. We sat outside together for a while, going over the whole weekend and the meeting with Sean. We ended up going back inside, mostly to socialize with other fans. 

When the event was over we went back to our hotel room. We were sad to be leaving already but it was an amazing weekend. We both laid in bed just talking about anything until she fell asleep. I laid there in the dark staring at the ceiling. I reflected on what got me to like Sean so much.

I sat up and looked in the mirror across from my bed. I couldn't see my eyes, but I knew they would be red from crying. But I remembered what I had said all those years ago. How worthless I was, how horrible I was.

I smiled at myself, and could see all the people I met today. Jingles sitting next to me laughing. Sean standing at the back looking out for everyone. I smiled to myself and laid back down slowly. I closed my eyes and smiled.


	2. The City Life ( A music inspired story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify what this story is. I live in a rural part of the country and I have visited a couple big cities in my life. I am aware that I have no idea what it is like to live in one, but I like to day dream about it. I doubt I would ever leave my hometown, but it's fun to think about what it would be like.  
> I listen to a wide variety of music, and I tend to daydream based off the song or style. I figured I would start writing them out while I'm listening to them. Thus, this story was created in my One Shot collection. I hope you enjoy my short story and give me some styles of music to listen to for more story ideas!  
> This particular one is based off of the song called Snowman by WYS. Listen along while you read to fully understand the mood of the story.

I lay back onto the couch and look up at the ceiling. It's just plain white, just like everything else in this apartment. 

"Gosh, I should seriously get out more. Right?" I look to the side and see my cat just stop in the middle of licking his leg. He looks up at me with his tongue stuck out.

"Yeah, I need to get some friends or do something." I throw my arms up and force my body to sit up again. My apartment was nice, it was on the top floor of the apartment complex. I had a small living room for my couch, small table, and entertainment area complete with my gaming systems and movie collection. I had a small bookshelf full of my favorite books from the bookstore down the block, it also housed the two live plants on the top to keep away from my cat. 

The living room was open to the kitchen, which was also small but cute. It had a breakfast bar with a couple of cushioned stools and small lights hanging over the two place settings I had bought. The kitchen itself was in the shape of an L that bent around the bar. It had its usual appliances; an oven, fridge, sink, counter space, and luckily a dishwasher. There was a small hallway that gave access to the bathroom, a study (supposed to be a second bedroom, but who needs friends.) and the main bedroom. The bathroom was decked out in teal decorations that I found at various stores on sale. Nothing truly matched, but I made it look decent. The study was my second favorite place in my apartment. It was full of posters I have collected over the years in this city. Bands, movies, celebrates, even a couple of framed autographs. My desk had my laptop set up with speakers for editing or whatever work I wanted to do that day. 

Then comes my bedroom. That was about all it was, just the place I slept. For the most part I usually fell asleep on the couch or in my desk chair. My room gave my cloths a home, and the bed is comfortable when I actually go in there. 

Lastly, my favorite place to get lost in. The balcony. 

I decorated it to look like a little get away from my usual life. I bought patio lights and strung them around the walls and dangled them from the ceiling. I had a futon against the side brick wall that was decorated with blue pillows and blankets. I had a couple of fake plants to bring some life to the area, and a smaller desk also for my laptop. I would sneak out here with my laptop to do my work when it would be nice outside. The best time to go out was when it would start to rain, especially in the summer.

My cat would follow me out there and sleep on the couch, snuggled up in the throw blanket that I left in his spot. 

I get up from the couch and head into the kitchen, my cat pacing by the balcony door. I started up my single brew coffee cups and prepared the drink. I grabbed a bag of pretzel sticks and carried everything to my escape area. I opened the sliding door and my cat ran right to his blanket and started kneading at it, purring as loud as he could. I set down my drink and snack and hurried back in to grab my laptop, headphones, and notebook. I closed the door behind me and set up my desk.

My laptop was pushed up against the railing, the notebook fit just perfectly between me and the laptop. My drink was steaming next to my notebook while the small bowl of pretzels sat on the other side, for easy eating without me having to pay attention. Lastly, I plugged my headphones in and started up the computer.

While the computer started turning on and updating, I looked out over the railing. I lived on the farthest corner of the complex and on the top floor, so that meant I could see a couple blocks worth of this city. Lights filled the empty air with a soft glow that would have the occasional color interrupt the yellow hue. The moving lights from cars made it look like the ground was alive and dancing down the blocks and around the buildings. The smell of the food carts and restaurants swirled around me and intoxicated me with their aromas. The people bustling down the streets looked like blurs at this hour in the night. I couldn't tell the difference between a shadow from the street lamps to someone walking in a group.

Lastly, the noise. Cars honking, people talking, and the general sound that comes from living in a large city. Most nights, it would add to my relaxed mindset. I could easily fall asleep listening to these sounds. Tonight however, I wanted to completely escape. My computer finally turned on fully and I plugged my headphones in. 

I opened up my playlist and turned it up just enough to drown out the city life below me. I grabbed my pen and took in a deep breath when the first beats entered my ears. I looked up at the night sky and smiled. This was my life, as lonely and sad as it was at times. None the less, I was happy right now with it. 

I looked back at my notebook and started my new story.

"How about, The City Life? Sound good?" I looked over at my cat, who just answered me with a yawn. "Yeah, that'll work."


	3. Remebering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a One Shot I wrote a couple months ago. I might make a full story based off of this concept!

I try to move my hands to help myself wake up from my deep sleep, but they stay still.

_What in the?_

I can start to feel the cold metal against my skin.

_Am I chained to the wall?!_

Weakly, I pull against the cuff to find that I have a little room to move my arms. I try to stand up, but my legs refuse to work. 

_Shit._

I try a few more times before finally giving up and looking around the room. It's so dark in here, but soon enough my eyes adjust to the lack of light and I can start to piece together where I am. It's a cell. 

Not a prison cell, but more like a holding cell. It's small and made completely out of concrete. There is a large wooden door with a small window at the top that lets in a little circle of light in the middle of my cell. The door is also raised up just enough to let in a thin beam of light over the ground. I try to look down and notice that I'm wearing a thin shirt and my jeans are shredded. 

"Hello?" I try to call out but my throat is so dry from lack of water that all I can muster is a whisper and a wheeze. I go into a coughing fit that hurts like hell. The coughing fit stops after a few minutes and I start trying to remember how I ended up in a place like this.

Nothing.

I try to remember my home.

Nothing.

Panic swells as I try to remember my friends.

_What friends?_

_My name is....._

_What's my name?_

_Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

Tears brim my eyes and I try to catch one to wet my tongue. 

_Why did I do that?_

_Shouldn't I be scared?_

_Why would I be?_

I pull my tired knees to my chest and breath heavily. The verge to cry and scream is tempting, but I have to try and stay calm.

As calm as someone can be in this situation. I close my eyes and somehow drift to sleep again.

**BANG**

I jolt awake and hear another loud bang from somewhere outside of my cell. I unfold myself and sit up to try and look through the opening, but I can't sit high enough. I can faintly hear someone yelling, they sound furious. I shrink to the back wall and try to hide in the shadows. 

Hours go by, the bright light has faded into a low orange glow. Somehow I fell asleep again, I figured I wouldn't get this time alone again so I would take the chance to rest. My whole left side of my body is numb from leaning against the wall. The orange glow darkens to nothing, letting me know that it is nighttime. I fall asleep again for hours.

_Wait._

_That sound?_

I wake up again and hear the sound getting closer.

_Footsteps._

I press myself into the wall even flatter and watch the shadow stop infront of my door.

"Oh!" I hear a man's voice excitedly outside my door, I can hear him messing with keys. The door swings open so fast that I barely have time to cover my eyes. The bright morning sun fills my cell and blinds me. I hear the mans footsteps enter my cell and I try to curl up away from him. 

"Now now, that isn't nice of you to hide like this!" His voice sounds familiar but, who is it? I can feel his presence right next to me, his warm breath tickles my neck and shoulder. I can't decide if I want to hit him or run away, nether are an option right now though. 

"Yes, he was right about you! Pretty hair, has good style! If only I could see your eyes!" I felt his hand reach for my chin, I forced my head away and hid against the wall. "That's just a shame now isn't. It's nice to see that you are awake! So exciting indeed!" He jumps up and practically throws himself out of my cell leaving the door wide open. "I must tell the others!" He yells down the hall. Once I know I'm alone again, I start opening my eyes to the light. My head is throbbing but soon enough I'll be able to see again. 

Another set of footsteps echo's down the hall toward my cell. I hid again but allow one eye to look at the door so I can see who the man is. Finally he stops, but he stays outside of the door. It's not the same man as before.

"I'm sorry for all of this." He sounds sad to see me. I look up but the light is still too bright to fully make out his features, I can see his silhouette clearly. He's wearing a flat billed hat, t-shirt, and some jeans. Something was on his hip, at first I was scared when I realized what it was.

"I have to go, but someone will be by to help you soon alright? Just hold out a little longer." He turns to leave and the light catches on his hip.

_Was that a nerf gun?_

The man, noticing how bright it is in my cell closes the door slightly to dim the light. I wanted to say thank you, but my throat is even dryer and I can't even whisper. 

The light moves slowly from one side of the door to the other as the day drags on. By the time the light has turned back to an amber glow, I hear a conversation headed towards my cell.

"Vhat do you mean she hasn't had any food or water!"

"Shut it, just make sure she is alive." The second voice sounded angry and violent. I shrink against the wall again, preparing for him to yell at me or worse. 

"You can't expect me to stand by vile you treat her like this!" The first one spoke up again. His accent sounded so familiar, what is going on?

"Look, I don't question your practices so don't question mine." The second man growled. I could hear one set of footsteps stop for a moment before hurrying back to his side.

"Ve need her alive." The second man scoffed and walked faster. "Do you understand vhy?"

"I said shut it doc. Just run your little test and come back to us. I won't wait up." With that his thunderous footsteps faded away. I could hear the first man sigh and walk towards my cell. Suddenly, he's in the door way. He isn't looking at me but at a clipboard in his hands, I can see better now since the nerf gun man left the door open slightly. The "doctor" flipped through some papers while muttering to himself. 

He finally looked down at me and almost jumped in surprise.

"Oh! You are awake! That's good! Very good." He smiled under his surgical mask. 

How do I know this accent?

And those eyes.

He went back to his clipboard but knelt down in front of me. After a few more minuets of whispers and head nods, he sets down his clipboard and looks me in the eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I just stare at him, unable to speak by this point from the dehydration. "Vould you like some water?' I nod to fast and become light headed. The doctor hurries off and returns with a small clear glass filled with cold water. "That should help." 

He brings it up to my lips and slowly tips the glass up until I drink all of it. The instant relief almost makes me melt into the floor.

"She is avake, dehydrated as expected from his treatment ~~Shouldn't have left her alone in his care.~~ She seems alright from just an observation." He spoke to himself while he wrote all this down on a new piece of paper. There was so many pages. 

_How long have I been here?_

_Was it just me?_

_Is there others?_

"Hey?" He snaps me back to reality and I stare into his eyes. "How are you feeling right now?"

Those eyes, I know those eyes. 

"I." I started to talk but I was so lost. 

"Start slowly. Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Besides being sore from these cuffs and sitting on this floor, no." 

The doctor shook his head, but wrote that down as well.

"How are you mentally?"

"I have no idea where I am and I'm scared if we're being honest." I felt like a child who's mom left them in the waiting room and the doctor was asking a bunch of question. 

"Naturally." He said sadly. Why was he sad? Finally he looked at my arms and legs for any injuries. Once he was satisfied, he jotted the last of his notes into his clipboard. 

"Vell, I vould say you are almost ready to leave this awful room." He smiled under his mask. I stared back, fearful for what that meant. I suppose he could read the fear in my eyes, he reached up and took his mask off and his hat.

My eyes widen as I looked at the doctor.

It all made sense.

"Henrick?"

His eyes light up and he smiles widely. 

"Am I the first one you remembered!"

"You're?"

"Yes, I am Dr. Schneeplestein. I'm glad to see that the cursed drug that Wilford gave to him is vearing off." He knelt back down to speak quietly with me. I felt safer knowing who he was.

"Wait, Wilford? As in?"

"Wilford Warfstach yes. I think he came in yesterday to tell us you were awake." I slump up against the wall in shock. 

"That was Chase who came by after he left?"

"Chase has been vorried about you since he brought you here. Both he and I hated they decided to lock you in here. Nobody knew vat Wilford gave you and he got it confused with something that could result in anger outburst. Ve had to keep you and everyone safe until ve knew you were alright." 

I stared up at Henrick, fear bubbling in my chest.

"Who brought me here?"

"Antisepticeye."

"You're real?"

"A little late for that question." Henrick smiled sadly. My thoughts were so jumbled with shock and fear. "Yes, ve are all real. For now, you must rest and collect your thoughts. Vould you like for me to come back in a few hours to check on you?"

"Could you send Chase?"

"Yes." A glimmer of relief fluttered in my chest, until Henrick stood up and headed to the door.

"Wait!" I called out. Henrick stopped and turned back. "Could you possible undo my restraints? I swear I'm not going to rampage around." He looked out into the hallway and took out his ring of keys. Once the coast was safe, he hurried to my side and unlocked the cuffs. It felt so good to move my arms freely. He stood in front of me and helped me to my feet.

"Thank you, doctor." I smiled meekly at him. He smiled back and gave me a light hug. It was comforting to feel someone else, soon enough he let go and walked out of the room. He had to close the door so Anti wouldn't find out that he unlocked my restraints. 

I was alone again, but I knew who kidnaped me now.

"Hopefully I can remember who I am. They all seem to know me, I really hope this drug wears off quick." I walk around my little cell, waking my legs up and shaking the soreness from them.

A few hours later, Chase knocks on my door. He opens the door and steps in, I stand against the back wall.

"Hey."

"Chase?"

"Yes! I'm so glad you remembered me." He smiled and visible relaxed. 

"Chase, where am I?"

"I know you have a lot of question, but I promise we will answer them soon. We promised to do it all together." He looked down at his feet.

"Who am I?" Chase snapped his eyes up to me and I could see the concern in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I… what's my name?"

"God, what did Wilford do!" He rubbed his eyes and turned around. 

"Wait, Chase!" I reached out for him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything until we are all together. It'll be tomorrow, I promise. Henrick and I are convincing everyone that it's time. I'm going to try and be the one to get you tomorrow alright." He looked back at me but took a step towards the door. 

"Chase. Please." 

"I'm sorry, I really am." He closed the door behind him and I could hear him running away. I slide down the wall and started to cry. Why me? Soon enough I calm down and just rest on the floor, watching the little circle of light move across the room with the sun. 

The light fades away into darkness and I close my eyes. Hoping that Chase was right that this would be my last night in here. 

I rest decently through the night. I was awaken early by my door swinging opening harshly.

I jolt awake and sit up to look at my intruder. The sun was barely up, but I could tell who it was.

Anti had a cold stare and was emotionless looking down at me. 

"Get up." I stand up quickly, trying not to make him any madder.

"Move."

He moves to the side just enough so I can walk through the door. I barely get past him when he grabs my arm and twists it. He doesn't hurt me, but it's enough to tell that he would in a moment.

"How did you get out of your chains?" He whispered into my ear.

"They were loose." I didn't want to tell him that Henrick let me out. Anti growled under his breath and released my arm. 

"I know you're lying to me, but I promised them that I wouldn't hurt you." He walked in front of me to lead me away from my cell. Being in his presence, I almost missed being locked up. He turned his gaze over his shoulder and met my eyes. "I won't forget that you lied to me, keep that in mind." He smiled and turned his head back to the hallway. I hugged my arms around me to stop the chills turning into goosebumps. 

The hallway looked like a basement. The walls were all grey, but on the wall opposite from my cell was small windows by the ceiling. Looking at the other doors that had the same small circle opening, the windows let in enough light to go into the cells. We finally turned the corner at the end of the hall and it opened to a staircase. It spiraled up to the main floor of the building.

"Holy." I whispered when we got to the top of the stairs. This wasn't just any building, it was a mansion. The stairs lead up to a small room and going through the door was the front room. It had a huge wooden door and two staircases that wrapped around the sides of the room that went up to the second floor. A door was under the top floors landing that was labeled BALLROOM. The walls were pearly white with darker decorations adorning the walls and floor. Windows lined the front door letting natural light to flood in and spill over everything in sight. 

"Hurry up." Anti grunted at me. I looked over and saw he was walking to the right of the door. I hurried behind him and stared at the gorgeous home. We walked past a double door that lead into a sitting area. From what I could see there was a fireplace, couches and tables, and even a baby grand piano. We turned at the end of the hallway and on my left was a room full of entertainment! A huge tv sat on the wall above another fireplace and there was pool tables, books, movies, and any game you could think of. Everything was elegantly decorated and matched perfectly. The walls all were white but every room felt so different.

"I said move." Anti turned around and barked at me. I skipped a beat and ran up to him. 

I wanted to ask him questions, but knowing him I would just piss him off more. We turned right again and I could see that our hallway ended with another double door. 

He pushed it open and stepped aside, rolling his eyes while I walked in.

The room fell silent while I stared in disbelief. 

They were all here.

"Fuck." It was all I could say.

Anti teleported to his seat in the middle of the long dinning table. Every seat was taken, except for one. I quietly sat down at the end of the table that was closest to me. The dinning room was gorgeous as well, huge windows on the two walls that lead to the outside. Benches around the wall for extra seating and paintings on the wall. The chandler hung over the table and casted a rainbow on the wall when the sunlight hit it just right. 

I finally collected my thoughts and looked around the table. 

On my left was Henrick, smiling at me to ease my nerves. Next to him was Dr. Iplier, Anti, Googleplier, and Marvin. On my right side was Chase, Wilford, Jameson, The Host, and Jackieboy Man. The last chair at the other end of the table from me was none other than Darkiplier. I felt like vanishing in my seat when I looked around the table. 

"Alright everyone." Dark's voice was quiet but it echoed through the room. "Let's begin."


	6. Manhunt Final Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a Minecraft mood. Mostly Dream's Manhunt videos. So here is my take on the last moments in the End with Badboyhalo, Georgenotfound, Sapnap, and Dream. 
> 
> This is from Dream's POV
> 
> This is short and to make this better, listen to your favorite manhunt music that he uses during the End battles.

"GET HIM GEORGE!" I could hear Sapnap screaming at George behind me. Dust blew up from the ground under my right foot from George's missed attack. I check the health of the dragon and it only needs a few hits before it's over.

"AHH!" I screamed in fear. I had no time to eat some bread, I was getting to the end of my sprint, and I was at five hearts. The dragon roars around us and shoots a fireball right for me. With little thinking, I dart to the right and run right into Bad. He reaches out with his arm to stop me but I manage to squirm away from his hand. The fire ball hits right behind me and I can hear both George and Sapnap yell out from the blast. 

"Get over here you muffin head!" Bad yells at me, trying to grab my sleeve again. 

"NOO!" I yell and swing my sword behind me, hoping to have hit him. I didn't feel a hit or hear him yell at me, so I must have missed. 

Crap.

I gather the last of my energy and run to the tallest pillar. I watch the guys running towards me but I tower up the corner of the pillar. 

"WHO HAS A BOW!" Bad screamed at the other two while keeping his eye on me. 

"I don't have one!" George yelled as he started to follow me up the pillar. 

Panic set in when I saw I was completely out of arrows. I checked my water bucket and figured I could lead them up here and at least make a run for the dragon when it lands. 

I climb even higher away from them, George is closing in on me while Bad starts climbing on my other side. The dragon flies dangerously close to me, but goes after Sapnap. He screams out for help and runs the opposite way. 

"Hello Dream!" I hear Bad close to me. 

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!" 

"Funny how much time you spend worrying about the dragon and not us!" He yelled as his sword slide over my block and hits my leg. Two hearts down, three left. 

"AHH!" I can't help but yell out in surprise and fear again. George is close to me, Sapnap is on the other side but heading back, and Bad is practically beside me. 

The dragon is circling the middle pillar. 

Now is my chance. I jump off the block just in time, I felt Bad's sword graze my armor. I hold the water bucket and dump out the water just before I hit the ground. 

The splash was the best sound I had heard, I scooped up the water and ran to the dragon. I could hear Bad and George calling out to Sapnap but he would be too late. 

I duck down and slide into the empty portal and hold my axe up high. 

One attack.

The health bar drops, I just need four more hits. 

"DREAM!" I hear Sapnap getting closer. 

Two attacks.

I move back and aim for the chest instead of the head, safely protected by the dragons wings. 

Three attacks.

I wind up for the next one when I hear a breath behind me. I duck down and see Sapnap's sword go over my head. I swing my axe and knock him back a few feet. Sapnap falls against the small wall and gives me enough time to attack again.

Four attacks down, one left. The health bar is almost gone!

"THIS IS IT!" I scream out. George and Bad are running at me, I turn to face Sapnap again and block his attack with the axe handle. He snuck up on me again, he put all his energy into the sword, trying to knock me down. The sudden force of air pushes us both down, the dragon takes off and flies away.

"NOOOO!" I scream and look back at the smiling Sapnap. I push against him and mange to run out of the portal before Bad could attack. George was on my right, close enough for a hit. I jumped out of the portal and ran again. My sprint was about to end, I could feel my legs getting weaker and soon enough I would stop.

I opened my inventory and saw I had one arrow hidden away. 

I equipped my bow and turned to the dragon. 

All three screamed at me and watched the arrow soar. 

"It's going to hit." I yelled out.

The dragon turned sharply suddenly and I watched my last chance fly right over the head. 

"NOOO!" I screamed and turned to run again. I can make it, I have to make it back to the portal for when it lands. 

"IT'S OVER DREAM. GIVE UP!" George yelled, I turned behind a pillar but saw Bad was in front of me again, behind me was George and Sapnap. I was cornered.

The dragon was landing again, did I have enough sprint to make it? 

Bad came at me quickly and I ducked around him again. I heard his sword slicing the air by my ear before I took off running to the dragon again. On my right George was getting closer to me, Sapnap was right behind me. 

"COME ON!" I screamed, I raised my axe and started my attack. As I dropped my axe into the dragon, I felt a pain blossom from my shoulder

The dragon exploded in purple lights, but I couldn't stand anymore. Sapnap stood behind me and held his sword by the ground.

DREAM WAS SLAIN BY SAPNAP

DREAM SLAIN THE ENDER DRAGON

"You lost dream." 


End file.
